


Shadows of the Past

by frechi123, Hamino (frechi123)



Series: The Tunnelsquad [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: tbd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: The Revelationaries have gotten used to a year and a half of living underground. Then Theodosia Prevost, Charles Lee, and Samuel Seabury come crashing back into their lives with news about Phillip Schuyler, Henry Laurens and the Washingtons, all while King George is hot on their heels... and everything gets turned upside down!





	Shadows of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is the true sequel to "Revelations and Revolutions", you should read that first!
> 
> Some of the events of "Dear Eliza and Madison's Square Garden (and other Real-World stuff that Relates to Our Revolutionaries)" can and will be referenced here as they are within the same frame - however, it's not important that you know what goes on in that work.
> 
> Also, Eliza starts off this story, as the journal that they write the stories down in now belongs to her.

"What's going on?" asks Angelica.

We're all huddled about in our little shelter of Rolley Stout, just back for a visit.


End file.
